Typically, tachometer systems present the measured value in one specific set of units, e.g. revolutions per minute (rpm); revolutions per second (rps); feet per second (fps); and the answer must be converted to whatever other units are desired by the use of the system. Often if more than one unit of measurement is required there is provided a meter readout with a plurality of scales calibrated to the various units. Such multi-scale meter readouts are not compatible with digital displays.